1. Field
The present technique relates to a method of capturing a multi-viewpoint image by shooting an object from various directions and an image display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H11-55690 discloses a method of capturing a multi-viewpoint image by shooting an object from various directions. As a result of displaying of the multi-viewpoint image which is captured by that method and changing a display of the image according to a user operation, the image can be displayed to a user as if the object is really in front of the user.